Domination
by Locked Myself Up in a Room
Summary: Bakugou goes to his boyfriend Kirishima's to help heal a wound. The two get physical in the bedroom, exploring a new part of their relationship. ok so I really wanted to write some KiriBaku / BakuShima smut so here you go! hope you all enjoy! Rated M 18 please
1. Chapter 1

"Shitty hair idiot," Bakugou grumbles as Kirishima opens his door to let in the blonde. "You shouldn't be awake at this hour."

Kirishima smiles, used to Bakugou's banter. "It's never too late for training. I would've responded to the scene if I knew there was a villain out there!"

Bakugou steps inside, cradling a gash on his arm. The villain had been apprehended, of course, but not without leaving an annoying scratch on Bakugou. Since Bakugou was closer to Kirishima's apartment than his own, he begrudgingly called him up, knowing that the redhead would have a first aid kit ready.

Sure enough, Bakugou finds the first aid kit already open on the coffee table. It had been a gift from Fat Gum to Kirishima when they graduated UA. Kirishima had received lots of gifts from their fellow classmates and his former internship supervisor. He was always a likeable guy.

Bakugou still can't believe that he and Kirishima have started dating - after years of knowing each other and harboring feelings for one another, it was Bakugou who finally snapped and confessed his crush to Kirishima.

Confessed? More like shouted.

Kirishima had smiled wide, tears brimming his eyes when Bakugou finally admitted everything. In response, he had simply said "I feel the same way."

Yet since that time, the two haven't quite figured out how to act around one another. They went on a few dates, and even kissed some. But physical intimacy was still uncharted territory for the pair.

Kirishima sits Bakugou down on the coach and immediately gets to work. He wipes some blood away, "this isn't so bad," Kirishima says, eyeing the wound.

Bakugou blushes. He certainly could have made it home. But the thought that this stupid redhead's apartment was only two blocks away seemed to make his injury seem like a more pressing matter.

"Hurry it up," Bakugou mumbles, watching as Kirishima places some soothing gel on the wound. It stings some, but Bakugou is more mesmerized with Kirishima's soft touch than the pain. Something bubbles up and stirs inside him. Warmth pools in his stomach as Kirishima's hand rubs over the wound, pressing down a white bandage.

"Thanks," Bakugou says, not daring to look Kirishima in the eye.

"Anytime," Kirishima replies, before coughing awkwardly, "you know...it is rather late...what if you just…?"

His unfinished question lingers in the air, and both of them blush profusely. Bakugou's heart races, he wants Kirishima to finish the question, to voice the offer out loud.

"Um, nevermind," Kirishima brushes it off, "I'm sure you want to get home."

"Idiot," Bakugou says before he can help it. If Kirishima won't make the first move, he'll just have to take matters into his own hands dammit.

Bakugou leans forward and presses his lips against Kirishima's, firm and desperate. Kirishima is surprised for only a moment, he quickly molds himself into the kiss, smiling against Bakugou's lips. Bakugou has never kissed him like this before - insistent and needy.

Bakugou parts his lips, allowing his tongue to swipe up against Kirishima's lips, begging for passage. Kirishima obliges, letting Bakugou's tongue explore his mouth. He feels Bakugou's tongue scrape up against his sharp teeth, almost daring Kirishima to bite back. Kirishima hums delightedly into the fervent kiss, grabbing a fistful of Bakugou's blonde hair, tugging ever so slightly.

Bakugou responds to the tug by pressing his tongue further into Kirishima's mouth and grinding his pelvis forward. It's as if Bakugou is wrestling for dominance, for total control of the situation. Kirishima loves that energy and fire of his - that manliness is what brought Kirishima close to Bakugou in the first place.

But Kirishima isn't going to let Bakugou take control, not that easily anyways. One hand still holding Bakugou's hair, the other slides mercilessly down Bakugou's back, before swooping over his chest and pushing him forward into the couch. The kiss parts for a moment as Bakugou is flung into Kirishima's couch, with Kirishima planted happily on top of him. Bakugou's red eyes glow with a mix of desire and fury.

"I love seeing you like this Katsuki," Kirishima concedes, eyes a beacon of lust.

"Shut up," Bakugou says, pulling up his good arm to grab the back of Kirishima's head, pulling him in for another kiss.

Their hot breath mingles together, tongues colliding and noses clashing. Kirishima bites on Bakugou's bottom lip, a movement that is rewarded with a growling moan from Bakugou. Bakugou doubles up on his efforts to take command by pulling away from the kiss and biting down on Kirishima's neck. He starts sucking on the skin, relishing the taste.

"Mmm," Kirishima lets out a soft moan, Bakugou's assertive sucking is almost too much to handle. Plus, he can feel Bakugou's hardness, straining up against his own. They've never made out like this before, never gotten to this point. But it somehow feels right - having Bakugou under him like this, hot and bothered and at his mercy.

"Bak-u-gou," each syllable slips out amidst moans from Kirishima's lips. He and Bakugou are now grinding each other, their hips forming a rhythmic pace.

"Mm," is all a deluded Bakugou can say as he draws back to look at the red spot he left on Kirishima's neck. Fire coils up inside Bakugou's veins, and he is dizzy with madness for the redhead. Oh the things he wants to do - but is this too much, too fast?

One look at Kirishima's shameless wanton expression tells Bakugou that there's no need for worry. They both thirst for each other.

Bakugou realizes that he's still somehow laying underneath the shitty redhead, and therefore not in control of the situation. Bakugou doesn't quite like that - he promptly picks Kirishima up in both arms, ignoring the twitch of pain on his wound. "Bed?" he asks, looking Kirishima in his eyes.

The flustered Kirishima nods, and takes his turn with suckling on Bakugou's neck as Bakugou clumsily carries him into the bedroom.

Bakugou launches Kirishima and himself onto the bed. The springs creak as they toss and turn, holding each other tight, mouths glued together.

Bakugou ends up on top of Kirishima, a victory. He lifts up to stare down at Kirishima, relishing the view. His spiky red hair is sticking out in odd places, his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are dilated. Bakugou has never seen anything more tantalizingly beautiful than the sight before him.

Bakugou wants nothing more than to ravish every inch of Kirishima's body. He licks his lips and pulls his shirt off his head, then turns his attention back to Kirishima. He slides his hands under Kirishima's shirt, feeling the rough twists and turns of all of Kirishima's battle scars. His thumb locates one of Kirishima's nipples, and he begins to play with it. Kirishima groans, lifting his shirt up to allow Bakugou full access.

Bakugou rips Kirishima's shirt off over his head and leans forward to place his lips over Kirishima's nipple, biting it. "Argh," Kirishima's hips reflexively jerk upwards into Bakugou and Bakugou takes that as a sign to lap at Kirishima's nipples more, playing with the nub until it becomes red and swollen. Kirishima has both hands in Bakugou's hair, pulling and tugging as Bakugou licks and nibbles.

Kirishima's grip on Bakugou's hair is firm - Bakugou can feel tufts of his hair pulling out from his head. He stops biting the redhead's nipple for a moment to wince, "shitty hair."

Kirishima instantly frees his hands from Bakugou's hair, "oops! I was using my quirk, I didn't even realize," his face is hot red with embarrassment.

"Careful," Bakugou warns, but not with mal intent. He knows the redhead would never hurt him purposefully. "The only body part that should be hard," Bakugou swallows, knowing that he's sounding cheesy as hell, "should be this," he pokes at the sizeable tent in Kirishima's pants. Kirishima gulps and Bakugou helps him slide out of the fabric, revealing Kirishima's erection.

"You too," Kirishima squirms under Bakugou, sitting upright on the bed, indicating that Bakugou get naked as well. The two have changed in the same locker room together for years - but they have never been this bare, this intimate and vulnerable before one another before now.

Bakugou complies, pulling down his pants and underwear in one swoop before tossing the articles off the bed. He too is erect, painfully so. But he waits to make another movement, breathing in low, deep breaths as he looks upon every inch of Kirishima's body.

"Lay down Katsuki," Kirishima suddenly demands, his tone different than before. His eyes are fire. Bakugou's never seen this look on Kirishima's face before.

Panic surges up in Bakugou's chest, "No way. I'm not on bottom shitty hair."

"Relax," Kirishima's hands are pressed firmly on Bakugou's shoulders. Bakugou feels himself slide down, but he braces his body, not willing to give in so quickly. "I won't hurt you anymore, I promise. I-I get so excited around you. I didn't mean to pull out some of your hair."

Bakugou believes him - Kirishima has always been honest with him, since day one. He knows he can trust Kirishima. But dammit, he isn't going to be the one on the bottom!

"I'm the one who should be on top idiot," Bakugou says, his voice a rough snarl. Kirishima ignores this and goes to rummage through the drawer in his side table. He pulls out lubricant, which he promptly opens and squeezes onto his hands before Bakugou can protest further.

"If you don't like it, then we can switch. Just give it a try," Kirishima pleas, gently nudging Bakugou's chest again so that he will fall back to the bed. This time Bakugou cooperates, letting his head hit the pillow with a soft sigh of indignation. He'll humor Kirishima - for now.

Kirishima smiles, eyes full of a burning curiosity. Bakugou pouts his lip, but watches Kirishima carefully. Kirishima scoots his way forward, pushing aside one of Bakugou's legs so he can position himself in between Bakugou's legs, with access to Bakugou's most private parts. Bakugou feels a shiver run up his spine. He's never been so raw in front of Kirishima - so open and susceptible. A tingling sensation courses throughout his body as Kirishima places a hand on his thigh - he can't actually be liking this, can he?

Kirishima's other hand - the one covered with generous amounts of lube - thumbs at his hole. Kirishima doesn't push anything inside, not yet. He simply swirls his fingers over the area, getting it wet with the cool lubricant. Bakugou feels hot all over, and his cock pulses, betraying him.

Kirishima purrs quietly, bending his face forward, one hand on Bakugou's thigh, the other over his entrance. Bakugou yelps in surprise as Kirishima promptly licks a stripe up Bakugou's shaft. Bakugou was expecting foreplay, but he wasn't quite expecting _this._

So this is Kirishima's plan then - stimulate his cock and hole at the same time, in order to make Bakugou succumb to his will.

That devious bastard.

"Hngr," Bakugou moans something incomprehensible as Kirishima takes him into his mouth. His mouth is warm and tight and oh so pleasant. When the first finger pushes into him, Bakugou sees stars.

"Argh!" Bakugou cries out as Kirishima's finger curves into him. It was easy with the excess amount of lube to squeeze that first finger in.

Bakugou's insides are pliable and tight, but less so than Kirishima had imagined it would be, "Bakugou...have you...have you played down here before?" Kirishima pauses in his sucking to pose the question. Bakugou writhes beneath him, clearly unhappy that Kirishima has stopped working his magic with his mouth.

"It was...once," Bakugou admits, "Stop asking questions dumbass." Bakugou grabs Kirishima's head and forces him back to sucking on his cock.

Kirishima hums in delight - he never expected that Bakugou would have played with himself like this before. He imagines Bakugou bent over his sink, inserting an anal plug into himself. Kirishima becomes drunk with lust at the thought, and he inserts another finger, slow and steady, careful not to hurt the blonde.

Bakugou squirms more, but he doesn't complain or falter. He allows Kirishima to stretch the two fingers inside of him, and curve them into the tight space. Kirishima bobs his head faster over Bakugou, sucking hard at the top and then deep throating him with force. Bakugou cries out loud, and Kirishima pauses for a moment, questionable.

"You-you piece of shit," Bakugou is breathing hard, "if you keep doing that...I'll come too quickly."

"Right," Kirishima takes one last lick over Bakugou's shaft, teasing him. He then pulls back and continues to widen Bakugou, not sure yet if he should add a third finger.

"You doing ok?" Kirishima asks, peering up at Bakugou's face.

Bakugou is an absolute mess - his blonde hair is matted with sweat, his red eyes are glowing with a primal urge. He is biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep his moans quiet. He sees Kirishima staring at him, "don't just stare at me Kirishima, keep moving your fingers dammit!" he orders.

Kirishima hadn't realized he had paused in his movements. He was so mesmerized by Bakugou's appearance that he had practically stopped breathing.

He slides in that third finger, hearing a delicious whine from Bakugou. Kirishima picks up the pace, moving his fingers in and out rhythmically, stretching him out a bit more with each pass.

"Arghh, damn," Bakugou groans louder. Kirishima watches his fingers, his cock aching. He places a hand on Bakugou's thigh, feeling Bakugou's taut muscles clench as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out.

Kirishima is about to ask Bakugou if he's ready for more - but Bakugou suddenly sits up on the bed, propped up on his hands. Kirishima's fingers slide out, and he looks at Bakugou, questioningly.

"Lay down on the bed," Bakugou orders.

Kirishima is confused. He thought this was going well. Bakugou was twisting and turning on the sheets with pleasure just a moment ago. Did he still want to be on top? After all that?

Kirishima lays down on the bed nonetheless, curious to see what Bakugou has in mind. Bakugou has found the lube, and he squirts some out into the palm of his hand. Kirishima sighs, bracing himself for Bakugou's fingers to insert into him -

"Ah!" Kirishima yells at the cool feel of the lube rubbing up and down his shaft. Kirishima had assumed incorrectly. Bakugou wasn't trying to be on top anymore - but he was still fighting for dominance.

Bakugou lathers the lube onto Kirishima's cock, and Kirishima moans loudly - he's been waiting for Bakugou to touch him there for what feels like eons.

Once Kirishima is slick with lubricant, Bakugou sits himself in Kirishima's lap. He grinds his ass over Kirishima's cock, teasing him. Bakugou grabs his ass cheek and opens himself up - Kirishima's tip is right at the entrance, and Kirishma looks up at those devilish red eyes, pleading with Bakugou.

Bakugou answers his longing look by pushing himself down over Kirishima. Bakugou winces at first, the feel of a cock inside him is new, and strange. Kirishima exhales long and low, feeling head drunk. The tightness around him is absolutely mesmerizing. The heat that's built up inside him nearly explodes - he's never felt such an intense pleasure like this before.

Bakugou places his hands on Kirishima's chest to stabilize himself as he slowly begins to move. He paces himself up and then back down over Kirishima, not yet quite taking him fully. Bakugou breathes out loud, his senses all on fire as he moves his ass over Kirishima's cock, taking full control of the situation.

Although Kirishima is the one that gets to enter Bakugou, Kirishima is totally at Bakugou's mercy. The way Bakugou always intended.

Bakugou smiles wickedly before bottoming out over Kirishima, slamming his ass into Kirishima's lap and drawing out a scream from the redhead. Bakugou is a primal beast on top of him, riding over Kirishima's cock with such force Kirishima is nearly getting whiplash.

"Ba-ku-gou," stars are spinning in front of Kirishima's vision, he surely must not be on this planet any longer. He's about to lose control any moment. He places his hands on Bakugou's hips, trying to control those wild movements, but Bakugou doesn't allow it. Bakugou is the one in control here, the pilot of this ship. Bakugou grinds his hips over Kirishima, his pace now erratic and unpredictable. His cock bobs up and down between them, precum leaking forth in a dribble down his shaft.

"I'm - close," Kirishima manages to say, gasping for air. Bakugou doesn't seem to hear him - he is too far gone in ecstacy, his eyelids hooded with desire, his expression feral.

Kirishima bites his lower lip hard, drawing blood. Bakugou picks up his speed, his hole now used to the smooth feel of Kirishima's hardness entering and leaving. Kirishima grabs onto Bakugou's cock, pumping with his hands, relishing the guttural noise that escapes Bakugou's lips.

The sensation from both in front and behind is too much for Bakugou. His body begins to quiver and a string of incomprehensible words emits as he tenses every muscle. He claws at Kirishima, gripping his shoulders as he reaches his orgasm, spilling out between the two of them. As Bakugou's muscles tighten over Kirishima, the redhead grunts hard. He spills his own seed out, filling Bakugou up as he comes hard, one hand still on Bakugou's cock, the other twitching somewhere along Bakugou's side. Kirishima can't think straight at all - his vision goes in and out for a moment as he reaches his climax.

Kirishima collapses backwards onto the sheets, heaving. Bakugou lifts his ass up, letting Kirishima's cock and juices seep out. Bakugou lays beside Kirishima, propping his head up on his arm to look down at the breathless redhead. Bakugou is wearing a prideful look, but behind that satisfied grin, Kirishima can see adoration.

"Wow," is all Kirishima can say at first, "I didn't think you would actually let me enter you."

Bakugou leans down and kisses Kirishima lightly, "it's your turn next."

"Next? You still want more?" Kirishima can barely stay awake at this point. What ungodly hour of the night was it anyways?

"Not right now idiot," Bakugou kisses Kirishima's nose, "in the morning."

Right. Kirishima had somehow invited Bakugou over to stay the night. Kirishima smiles to himself, feeling on top of the world.

"What?" Bakugou asks, watching that sunshine smile.

"I'm just really happy," Kirishima admits, "can we cuddle while we sleep?"

"Dumbass," Bakugou slips under the covers, turning his body closer to Kirishima's. "Of course we can. But I get to be the big spoon."

"Right," Kirishima replies, knowing better than to argue that battle.

Kirishima nuzzles himself close to Bakugou, fully spent and satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima gasps softly to himself as he looks at his own reflection in the mirror. His red hair is more wild than it's ever been and his neck is adorned with a map of bright purple hickies. He smiles to himself, thinking about his rambunctious blonde boyfriend who is still fast asleep in his bed.

As he continues with his morning routine - washing his face and brushing his teeth - he replays every delicious moment from last night in his head.

He had entered Bakugou - they finally went all the way, and he got to be on top!

The image of Bakugou riding him makes his stomach flip and as he brushes his teeth he notices that he has an erection.

He recalls Bakugou's promise from last night - how they were going to have a second round, but with the roles reversed. Did Bakugou truly mean that? Kirishima doesn't know.

Yet his curiosity has gotten the better of him. He finishes brushing his teeth and then digs in his bathroom drawer to find his lubricant. He's still naked from last night - they hadn't bothered to clean up or change afterwards, so the two had fallen asleep naked and sticky on Kirishima's bed.

Kirishima uses one hand to pump slowly over his cock while the other hand fishes around at his backside. He slowly pushes a wet finger inside his hole, surprised at how tight he is back there. Did Bakugou really enjoy riding him last night? Kirishima wonders how this could possibly be enjoyable. The feeling is strange, everything is tight and uncomfortable.

He digs his finger in deeper, trying to figure out if he can find his own "sweet spot." He winces at the pain, and he figures he probably needs more lube. He's leaning over the bathroom counter, and about to take his finger out of his ass, when he's suddenly startled by a booming voice and the sound of the bathroom door forcibly opening.

"Hey dumbass, what's taking you so long- " Bakugou pauses abruptly at the sight before him. He didn't expect to walk in on Kirishima like this. Blushing furiously and panting, one hand still on his cock, the other resting against his ass. Bakugou smirks, wishing he could capture this moment in his mind's eye forever.

Kirishima instantly straightens himself up, releasing his hold on himself and placing both hands on his hips. His face is burning, "don't you ever knock before entering a bathroom?" he asks, feeling hot and bothered.

Bakugou's smirk only widens, if that's even possible. "You were fingering yourself," he declares, crossing his arms smugly across his chest.

Kirishima blushes harder, "I-I was just curious."

"Get back in bed," Bakugou's voice is rougher, and his eyes are gleaming now. Kirishima is startled by his sudden bold command.

"B-back in bed?" Kirishima stutters out.

Bakugou nods, "I need five minutes. Then we can start our second round. You do remember what I told you last night?"

Kirishima gulps hard - so Bakugou wasn't kidding. But Kirishima isn't sure he's going to like this. His own finger felt foreign and uncomfortable, so how's he going to possibly like having someone else's cock in there?

But Kirishima listens to Bakugou all the same and goes back to the bed. As he passes around Bakugou at the doorway, he notices that Bakugou is already rock hard.

Kirishima flops into his bed and Bakugou closes the bathroom door behind him. Kirishima screams silently into his pillow as he waits for Bakugou to come back out of the bathroom. Did Bakugou really get that turned on from walking in on him fingering himself? Kirishima is beside himself with embarrassment, yet underneath that shame he feels somewhat elated to know that Bakugou can get so aroused from watching Kirishima play with himself.

Yet all Kirishima wants to do is hide under a rock when Bakugou enters the room again, with an indiscernible stoic look. What is he thinking? Sometimes, Kirishima has no idea.

"Turn over" Bakugou demands, although not roughly.

Kirishima looks at him quizzically. He's laying on the bed, under the sheets and mortified from being caught fingering himself in the bathroom.

Bakugou bounces up on the bed, and Kirishima can't help but notice he's still naked and still very hard.

"Get out from under there and get on your hands and knees, with your ass facing me," Bakugou clarifies his statement. Kirishima blinks twice and then gets out of the covers, still confused.

Kirishima props himself up the way Bakugou wants. His heart is drumming madly against his chest, he can hear himself breathing fast as a bundle of nerves forms in the pit of his stomach. He isn't prepared for this. He needs to speak up.

"Bakugou, I don't think you should enter me just yet, I've never done this and I'm not ready," Kirishima scrambles the words out as panic surges up his chest, threatening to engulf him.

"Relax," Bakugou places a warm hand over Kirishima's ass cheek, rubbing it in soothing circles, "what kind of guy do you think I am idiot?" Bakugou's tone is biting, but not unkind. He means well, and Kirishima knows that. Kirishima releases a deep breath, feeling much better already.

Although he's still not sure what he's doing in this position if Bakugou isn't going to stick it in.

"I'll make sure you are nice and ready before that," Bakugou reassures, as his hand on Kirishima's ass finds his tight entrance. He doesn't put any fingers in though, to Kirishima's surprise.

Instead, Bakugou leans forward and takes a lick of Kirishima, and Kirishima screams.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Kirishima whips around to look at the blonde - Bakugou's face is about an inch away from Kirishima's ass, and Kirishima has never felt so embarrassed or exposed before in his life.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bakugou retorts, "don't you ever watch porn or anything? I'm gonna eat you out."

"B-b-but," Kirishima stammers, "isn't that dirty?"

Bakugou shrugs, "I imagine you clean down there, don't you?"

Kirishima gulps, his entire face beet red, "I don't know about this."

"Just let me try this. If you don't like it, you can tell me," Bakugou says before taking another lick over Kirishima's hole.

Kirishima can't say he doesn't like it. The truth is, that warm, soft touch of Bakugou's tongue against him feels almost magical. So he simply nods, bracing himself for more.

Bakugou aligns his mouth with Kirishima's ass again, his tongue reaching out and exploring the area gingerly. He rolls his tongue over the area and then pops his tongue inside, gently. Kirishima sees stars and a moan escapes his lips - he wants more.

Bakugou starts to really get into it now, sucking and flicking his tongue and trailing it up and down Kirishima's ass. Kirishima bites his bottom lip to stifle his moans, but it's pointless. How is it possible that Bakugou's tongue feels so good inside him when his own finger had felt uncomfortable and wrong?

He doesn't want to linger on the predicament any longer - all he wants is more and more of Bakugou.

Bakugou pulls away for a second to ask, "you like that?" his voice is sultry and full of lust.

"Mm-hmm," Kirishima nods frantically. He yelps in surprise as Bakugou continues lapping at him, this time with more force.

Bakugou uses both hands to spread Kirishima's cheeks open, allowing him deeper access. He circles his tongue around and then sucks hard and Kirishima makes a high pitched moan that doesn't sound like himself. He's losing his composure, little by little.

Bakugou relaxes his tongue and pulls away from Kirishima's hole, instead trailing over to his right cheek. He starts nibbling it and forming a hickey as his finger slips inside Kirishima.

Kirishima cries out at the feel of Bakugou's finger entering him, although it isn't unpleasant. After being warmed up with Bakugou's slippery tongue, the feel of a finger inside him is welcome. Bakugou curves his finger inside him, and the feel is altogether strange yet sensational.

Kirishima is panting shamelessly over the sheets, clutching onto the bed for dear life. He feels like he may melt away at any second. Every inch of him is hot and every nerve is tingling with fierce electricity. Bakugou slowly adds a second finger inside him, and Kirishima grinds his ass up against Bakugou's hand, begging him for more.

"Oh," Bakugou ceases his insistent biting on Kirishima's ass, "so you do like this, don't you?" he asks in a tantalizing and dominant voice.

"Yes," Kirishima's voice is breathy and needy.

Bakugou traces a hand over the sizeable purple hickey he just marked onto his lover's ass. He smiles at himself, pleased with his work. Kirishima is now grinding back and forth against Bakugou's two fingers. Bakugou licks his lips, ready to devour into this delicious redhead.

Bakugou fishes for the lube with his other hand, and then pops it open to pour out a generous amount over Kirishima's ass.

"Oh!" Kirishima cries out loud again - Bakugou loves how loud Kirishima is this morning, he never imagined all his moans would turn him on this much. Bakugou has been rock solid since he walked in on Kirishima, but he dare not take this too fast - he would never want to hurt his sunshine.

"Please," Kirishima is begging, eyes hooded with lust, "another finger."

Bakugou complies, stretching him out with three fingers now. Kirishima's hole is looser now, and dripping wet over Bakugou's hand. Kirishima whines and bites his lower lip, his hips still rocking back into Bakugou's hand. Bakugou is knuckle deep now, stretching him out wider and wider.

"Mmm," Kirishima breathes heavily, "Katsuki, please."

Bakugou doesn't need telling twice. He pulls out his fingers and quickly aligns his cock with Kirishima's well prepared entrance, "you ready?" he asks.

Kirishima nods, and Bakugou pushes in, slow.

Stars flash across Kirishima's vision, and his mind goes blank for a second as he becomes hyper aware of every sensation coursing through him - Bakugou is inside him.

Bakugou restrains himself from moving too deep or too fast. He grabs onto Kirishima's hips, thrusting in and out with extreme caution. Kirishima feels both pleasure and a hint of pain, but as Bakugou takes each slow pass in and out, the pain begins to cease. Kirishima could definitely get used to this.

Kirishima pants heavily and looks down at his cock, which is already leaking with precum. He's rock solid, sweat glistening on his body despite the fact that he's been in the same position since Bakugou started playing with his ass. He shifts his knees on the bed, inching himself backwards towards Bakugou, craving the feel of his skin against the blonde's.

Bakugou takes that as a sign to start rocking his hips harder, thrusting into Kirishima with more power. "You're delicious," Bakugou says through gritted teeth, his grip tightening over Kirishima's waist. He pushes in deeper, going all the way in and eliciting a throaty moan from Kirishima.

But that deep thrust isn't enough to make either cum, not yet. Bakugou pulls out of Kirishima and flips him over in one swift motion, surprising the redhead. Kirishima is hot to the touch, his eyes overcome with ecstacy. Bakugou lifts up Kirishima's legs, situating himself over Kirishima and entering him again, slow and deliberate.

"Unngg," Kirishima growls, staring up at Bakugou, grateful to be on his back. This angle is different, the feel of Bakugou's girth inside him is warm and sends a fire coursing through his veins. His cock throbs between them, which doesn't go unnoticed to Bakugou.

Bakugou leans forward and grabs Kirishima's length, pumping him as their bodies mingle and their mouths collide in a frenzied and fevered kiss. Kirishima pulls on Bakugou's hair, all his nerves lit up as he is being pleasured from the front and the back. He's never felt anything like this, and he quickly cries out loud as he spills out between them, unable to hold back any longer.

His muscles clench hard around Bakugou as he cums, and Bakugou digs his nails into Kirishima's shoulders, holding on as he too spills his seed. He moans into their passionate kiss, biting down on Kirishima's lip as his body quakes.

Bakugou rocks his hips once more as he empties out, before collapsing on top of Kirishima. The both of them are panting, their bodies tingling. Bakugou pulls out of Kirishima slowly and then wraps an arm around his boyfriend, holding him close. The two don't speak for some time as they catch their breath and let reality return to their senses.

"Wow," Kirishima breathes out, chest still heaving.

Bakugou smirks, "you really got into that."

"I did," Kirishima says, surprised at himself. He never thought that having someone inside him could feel that utterly amazing.

"So next time," Bakugou begins a thought, but Kirishima quickly interrupts him.

"Next time?! You're already thinking about the next time?" He is still winded from staying up so late and then having a round two in the morning - how much of a sex drive does Bakugou even have?

Bakugou stares at Kirishima, his red eyes brimming with desire like that of a child that yearns for a favored toy. "I'm always thinking of the next time I get to see you, idiot. And the next time we get a chance to," Bakugou blushes and waves his hands around, searching for the right term, "this. The next time we fuck, we'll switch the position again."

Kirishima smiles widely, "that sounds nice. I like both ways of making love with you."

Bakugou's redness intensifies, and he scowls but doesn't say anything for a moment. He doesn't deny that the two are making love.

"Good," Bakugou finally says, "I'm glad we can be versatile."

Kirishima kisses Bakugou on the cheek, "breakfast?"

Bakugou chuckles, "you read my mind."


End file.
